halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
July 10th, 2557 Operation Shadow Spear After receiving information as to the location of the ONI defector Dr. Hess. Several teams are sent from the UNSC Acheron to the planet of Sedra to both secure the Doctor and destroy a Covenant AA Cannon. -- July 25, 2557 Acheron Combat Team Engages New Hunter Variant in Simulation Room During a simulation set up for several UNSC personnel by Spartan III, Logan-162, a new Hunter variant is engaged. This unscheduled and over the top simulation serves as the reason was Logan was demoted as the shipboard AI’s, Dubito, designated handler. He was quickly replaced by fellow SIII, Kacie B-142. -- August 8th, 2557 Task Force Omega Encounters a Drifting Fragment of the Alpha Halo Following information that a fragment from the Halo Ring destroyed by the Master Chief had drifted into orbit over Sedra, a UNSC team lead by Spartan III, Kacie B-142, is sent to investigate. There, they discover that the Flood survived. A fragment of the UNSC Acheron’s shipboard AI, Dubito, manages to gather more information prior to the team leaving and returning to the ship. -- August 8th, 2557 Task Force Omega Deploys Ground Teams to Investigate Sedra’s Crust for Anomalous Effects In conjunction with the team sent to the Halo Fragment itself, another UNSC team is sent to investigate the effect the fragment is having on the planet below. There, they encountered Flood forms. This serves as confirmation of Flood contact as a result of the Alpha Halo fragment. All ground teams are evacuated and local area is cleansed of infection. -- Task Force Omega Deploys Ground Teams to Investigate Sedra’s Crust for Anomalous Effects In conjunction with the team sent to the Halo Fragment itself, another UNSC team is sent to investigate the effect the fragment is having on the planet below. There, they encountered Flood forms. This serves as confirmation of Flood contact as a result of the Alpha Halo fragment. All ground teams are evacuated and local area is cleansed of infection. -- August 15th, 2557 UNSC Acheron Rendezvous with the rest of the Battle Group Due to time constraints, the UNSC Acheron was sent ahead of the rest of the Task Force to complete several time sensitive missions. The rest of the battle group was to join them in due time. However, after the ambush when the ship was in orbit over Sedra, the schedule was moved up. -- August 21st, 2557 UNSC Lethe and Accompanying Infiltration Team Sent to Paradise Falls Colony to Investigate Unknown Distress Beacon Using it’s advanced sensory capabilities, the UNSC Lethe was able to pick up an unknown distress beacon coming from a colony not too far away from the battle group. Along with a hand-picked infiltration team, the UNSC Lethe is sent to investigate. It is soon revealed that the distress beacons originates from the Insurrection. -- August 29th, 2557 UNSC Styx Sent to Investigate the Planet, Mesogreen Having lost contact with several UNSC science outposts on the planet Mesogreen, the UNSC Styx deploys two teams tasked with securing the outposts and figuring out what happened. Once there, both teams discovered the planet’s native, untamed flora and fauna are far less than hospitable. -- August 31st, 2557 UNSC Acheron tasked with investigating a weapon faculty on the planet New Carthage near the city of Pori. An alert was triggered from a weapon facility with top secret prototype equipment when it fell under control of the Insurrectionist with a quick and concise attack. Captain Sutherland sent a strike team to retrieve any intel they could get their hands on and rescue any surviving UNSC personnel. It was an intense op, resulting in Spartan Allison Shepherd in critical condition and having to be moved immediately to cryo freeze to sustain her life. Elite, Vien, managed to upload all files to the UNSC Acheron which, in turn, was given to High Command and manufactured multiple, fully functional HANNIBAL Scorpions, Wasps and Mantises. The leader of the Insurrectionist group was captured and awaits to be interrogated. -- September 30th, 2557 With Dr. Hess captured and willing to give the Task Force cooperation, with negotiations, a planet that Jul was using as a secret Fortress was located. A frontal assault planet side was launched, only to have thousands of lives obliterated by the Covenant forces. After a momentary brainstorm, Captain Sutherland, Marshall and the two AI Dubito and Erudito, along with coordination from the rest of the Task Force, were able to plan an effective second wave. The assault took the Covenant ground forces by surprise. A space battle of multiple cruisers began, only to reveal that a Carrier was in the waiting along with other hidden reinforcements. Bombs were placed on both the Styx and the Acheron. The Acheron and Styx sustained heavy damage, luckily with minimal casualties. Once the rest of the Task Force arrived to the battle, as well as the Swords of Sanghelios the tides were able to turn in favor of the UNSC. After disarming the bomb on the Styx, a countermeasure was activated on the Acheron and an immediate countdown began. Spartan Nick Lancey took it on himself to send the bomb to the Carrier, even if it cost him his own life. The battle planet side was quick and decisive, Alpha team acting as a diversion and taking down security while Bravo team made an assault on Jul once defenses were shut down. During the battle, Alpha team encountered a Goliath but were able to kill it with aid from Octavia’s bombing runs. Upon killing Jul and his guards, it was revealed that it was a decoy, that the real Jul had evacuated prior to the attack and that Doctor Catherine Halsey was now aiding the Covenant and predicted every move that the Task Force would have made. Shore leave was ordered as the battle came to a close to ensure the repairs of the Styx and Acheron, and any other ships damaged as the hunt for the Janus Keys began. ~~ April 27th, 2558 UNSC Task Force Omega stumbled onto an unknown Planet in the outer reaches of the galaxy. The Fleet was then brutality and viciously attacked by the United Human Sangheili Liberation Front with their new found might. The two fleets engaged in a display of combat, leading to several SoS ships to be lost in the initial fight and the enemy either being wiped out in orbit or crash landing on the unknown planet. With the final enemy ship going down a Covenant CAS Jumped out of slipspace with several other enemy ships, that dropped many more forces planet side before being destroyed. The CAS managed to destroy what was left of the Task Force, shooting down the Acheron, Styx, and splitting the Gungnir in half before the capital ship was taken down by some unknown forces with tremendous power. The Acheron, Styx, and the front half of the Gungnir crashed in a triangle pattern in one of the planets dense jungles with the enemy being stranded in one of the oceans. Efforts have been successful in containing the leaking reactor of the Styx. The Styx has deployed FOB's in a radius around the crashed ships to the North, South, East, and West. The Crash Sight of the CAS , 60 miles away, is visible from the view bays of either ship, with them being above the canopy cover. Just a mile to the south of the Crashed UNSC ships is an SoS Battlecruiser that crash landed as well with most of it's crew alive and well. -- November 1st, 2558 The UNSC team discover a dormant Precursor, a being with unparalleled power and control. Hiding on this shield world it reveals information about the UNSC and their experiments with Flood, the Halo rings and Oni. The surviving members of that team are held poisoner until the Precursor decides how it will proceed. Meanwhile on the planet the UNSC and UHSLF clash as the insurrectionist forces attempt to destroy the remaining UNSC personnel. Ultimately the UNSC wins but with heavy casualties and the Precursor decided the time is right to release its captives with the intention of using the humans as a means to stop the Created. One of the surviving team members Freya explains what happened and the dark past of ONI to Admiral Lexington, the news that while he was loyally fighting for the UNSC ONI sent his son a mission in which they ended up killing him by orbital bombardment sends him over the edge. He declarers the current captains unfit for command and the UNSC a hostile and terroristic organization, all the men loyal to Lexington pick up arms in his name. They arrest or kill anyone who resists the change and declares his new organization the Independent Frontier Coalition. Working with the Precursor they repair and make their remaining ships flight worthy and head to establish a base of operations to recruit and bolster their numbers. ~~